And Your Love Will Materialize
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: Things become awkward between Adrien and Marinette when Andre notices their corresponding ice cream cones.


And Your Love Will Materialize

 _Things become awkward between Adrien and Marinette when Andre notices their corresponding ice cream cones._

 _I think we've all seen comics on how Glaciator should have ended. Or maybe it's just one and I need to find the artist to give them credit. Either way, this corresponds to that, though you could put it at any time if you like. I actually wrote it before Weredad but thinking of the situation post-episode makes it even more awkward, which in turn makes me happy hehe._

* * *

"Thanks, Andre," Adrien grinned at the ice cream maker.

Smiling down at the green-eyed boy, Andre had a sudden realization. He gasped audibly. "Marinette!" he yelled in the direction the girl had left. At the same time, he latched onto Adrien's free arm starting to drag him partially across the small bridge.

Marinette jogged up the steps. "What is it, Andre?!" she asked in concern. Her eyes went wide seeing Adrien in the ice cream maker's grip.

"H-hey, Marinette!" Adrien chuckled, feeling awkward at this predicament.

Andre let go and stepped away as he stood between them, watching the two teens facing each other. "Eeeeehhhh?" He let out an excited squeal.

The two looked at him slightly confused, then back at one other.

"Hi, Adrien," Marinette greeted cautiously. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way home and saw Andre's. Felt like getting some of his famous ice cream."

"Sweet heart's ice cream!" Andre corrected, the large smile never leaving his face.

Adrien nodded sideways to indicate the correction.

"Yeah…" Marinette muttered, already starting to feel flustered.

They both looked at their ice cream and suddenly realized Andre's doing.

Marinette went red. Had Andre not told her the first time if she had this ice cream, he would appear? It really was magical. Her eyes were wide as she glanced between Andre and Adrien.

Adrien looked slightly awkward and confused. He looked a couple of times between his ice cream and Marinette.

"Oh," he finally said, then chuckled. "Guess Andre wants us to share."

He took one of the spoons and a small scoop from the bottom layer, drawing Marinette's eyes to the ladybug like ice cream. Maybe Andre was still akumatized? Did the ice cream maker actually have some kind of magical ability? How in the world would he know about her being Ladybug?

Adrien smiled kindly, holding out the spoon. Marinette gingerly took the handle, a brief fantasy going through her mind of just eating it while he was still holding the spoon, but she felt too awkward to go through with it. Especially with Andre still standing over them with bated breath.

Adrien grinned at her as she ate it. She smiled awkwardly with all her teeth. And then she repeated what he had done with her own ice cream. She briefly caught a contemplative look on his face before he took her spoon.

As soon as Adrien had enjoyed the peach flavored ice cream, Andre giggled and hurried off to his unattended cart just as a couple was coming over the bridge.

The teens looked after him. Adrien let out a laugh. A true laugh, like one Marinette had only heard when his umbrella had closed on her in front of the school. Marinette giggled, her heart fluttering.

"I am glad there are people that look around and continue to see love everywhere," Adrien quipped.

Marinette blinked, not missing the tender undertone of his comment, then shrugged in response, a small smile on her face. "Wha-what did he say about your ice cream?" she asked as they both started to eat their own cones.

"Oh um!" Adrien finally blushed. He tapped the flavors as he described what Andre had said in his best impression of the ice cream maker. "Blackberry like her hair and blueberry like her sky-blue stare. He must have thought that meant you." Adrien chuckled and shrugged it off, trying to not make it awkward between them.

Marinette laughed at his impression, but her chuckles turned airy. "N-nothing about the strawberry with chocolate chips?"

Adrien's eyes were wide. "N-no! Nothing."

Marinette felt somewhat relieved but still concerned about Andre's knowledge and Adrien's reaction.

"What about you?" Adrien indicated her ice cream and she squeaked.

"Oh, uh, um!" She tried to copy his impression, but her nerves created a tight tension in her voice. "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Could be just about anyone!" She laughed, following his lead in trying to appear nonchalant.

Adrien smiled at her. "Yeah. Could even be Cat Noir." _Why did I say that?_ He mentally face-palmed.

Her eyes widened. "Cat- Cat Noir?! No, it's definitely not him. I mean why would it be? It's not like I know him or anything! Cat Noir!" She hated that her laugh sounded so fake and yet she couldn't seem to stop it.

"You don't like him?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"No, not like that! I mean I like him. He's really important to Ladybug, but like, um, he's not exactly my type."

Adrien looked confused for a second before smiling and gesturing with a thumb behind him. "Well, my bodyguard is going to come looking for me if I don't head back." He put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "But it was nice to see you, Marinette. Enjoy your ice cream!"

He waved as he walked away.

"Yeah, You- you too!"

Marinette looked at her ice cream. Andre had all but said it was Adrien. There really weren't that many people with green eyes, right? Cat Noir just… also happened to be one of them.

Andre was a mischievous ice cream maker, Marinette concluded, thinking of the strawberry and chocolate chips on Adrien's ice cream cone. Too bad she hadn't mentioned the resemblance to Ladybug; maybe Adrien had a celebrity crush on the superhero. She blushed at the thought before she walked back into the park.

* * *

 _I literally did not change anything to fit Weredad. It makes me so happy! Like the whole he's not my type part? I hope it made you laugh as much as I did when I revisited this older idea._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
